Yume Utsukushi
Yume Utsukushi is the protagonist of the upcoming story, Highschool DxD: Limitless. Appearance Yume has blue hair and matching eyes. He is average height and is well built for someone who does not exercise. As The Reaper, Yume is entirely covered in bandages. He wears a brown hoodie along with red pants and black boots. While in this state, he is always carrying a black scythe. When awakening as death, Jackson's appearance changes drastically. His hair turned blood red, his skin darkens to a dark grey, and his eyes turn red, with the sclera becoming totally black. Reaper.png|The Reaper Jackson Looses Control.jpg|Incomplete Overlay Death (2).png|As Death Personality Yume comes off as a totally average individual. Because of that, he doesn't leave a very strong impression on people. His strongest desire is to live a peaceful, quiet life. He cares about his friends, but admits that he doesn't really think about people that he doesn't know personally. The Reaper, was a secondary personality Yume formed based on his desire to live a peaceful life and his contradictory homicidal instincts. He is a sociopath and a psychopath. The Reaper's main goal is to kill anything and everything, thereby satisfying Yume's desires to kill and also allowing Yume to live peacefully when he is finished. As Death, his personality is colder and less caring, if not down right dismissive to everyone around him. History Yume was born to an overall normal family with his two parents and his older sister. His history up until the age of 7 is unknown, but it was implied that his parents might have been abusive. When he was six, he met his neighbor, Christoph Handler, who was trying to kill himself. Jackson stopped him and the two boys fought. Its unknown exactly how the fight went, but when Christoph's parents found them, the two boys were laughing together, and Christoph sported a large scar on the base of his neck. Several months later, Yume, unintentionally activating Impulse, killed his parents. He was found by his sister who arranged their deaths to look like a random accident and Yume did not remeber killing them. Yume and his sister moved between families for years after that, eventually finding themselves in Kuoh. Plot Powers & Abilities Magical Talent Yume is mentioned to be a very talented magician. After only a week of practice, he was able to learn and cast basic spells, something that normally takes over two months of training to successfully do. Lightning Magic Yume is talented with Lightning Magic. Lightning Armor Yume specializes in coating his body with lightning to greatly increase his reflexes and speed. This technique also allows Yume to channel lightning through anything he touches. Anyone who touches him in this state is electrified. Ice Magic Yume is talented with Ice Magic. Niflheim A powerful area effect spell invented by Yume. It allows Yume to flash freeze everything around himself, turning the area around him into a frozen tundra and freezing anything and anyone too close to him. With it, he is able to freeze all of Kuoh Academy in an instant. Horseman of Death Yume is the reincarnation of Death, the Pale Horseman of Apocalypse, as such, he can activate the four stages of a horseman's awakening. Impulse When Impulse, the first stage of a horsemen activates, Yume's left eye turns red with a black sclera. He gains increased physical abilities that can match a devil or angel, but, in exchange, Yume also gains the overwhelming desire to kill others. Overlay When Overlay, the third stage of a horsemen activates, Yume's body becomes covered in armor, strengthening himself. In reality, the armor is simply a cocoon, preparing them for the next stage of awakening. Awakening When awakening as Death, Jackson's strength sky rockets. Aside from that, he also gains the ability to produce multiple versions of the Scythe of the End from his body. Immortality While in this form, as he is death, it is impossible for Yume to die. The only was to kill him would be to equal or surpass the concept of death. Soul Manipulation Yume is able to interact with and manipulate souls. Necromancy Yume can raise the dead. = Power bestowal = Any being that Yume brings to life will be giving a small faction of his power, granting them increased power and abilities similar to that of the horseman. Reflection When Reflection is activated, Yume gains all the abilities of the souls he has resurrected. Equipment Writer's Workshop Also known as The Power Hidden in Lies, Jackson's sacred Gear that Yume later awakens for himself. It is a low-tier sacred gear that does not take a physical form. It possess the ability to allow an object's legend to encroach upon reality. With it, the user can give an object properties and abilities that it possessed in legends, even if it the legend was inaccurate to reality. The reason it is a low-tier sacred gear is because, for it to be considered useful, one has to acquire an object that that holds a powerful legend. When activated, Yume's eyes glow. Joyeuse The first object that Yume used Writer's Workshop on was the sword of Charlemagne. In reality, Joyeuse was simply a low tier holy sword, barely superior to the blades created with Blade Blacksmith, its legend however was much different. It is said that the tip of the spear of Longinus is held in the sword's pommel, the blade was supposedly made out of the same material as Durandal, Attila the Hun was said to have possessed this blade, and in his hand was said to be blessed by Mars, the god of war. In reality, none of these are true, however, Writer's Workshop allowed Joyeuse to gain the properties of all these legends. Michael states that in Yume's hands, the sword might even surpass Caliburn as the strongest holy sword. God-Slaying Properties Like True Longinus, Joyeuse is just as capable of slaying gods. Destructive Aura The blade has destructive powers equal to that of Durandal. Swinging it can unleash destructive waves of holy energy and stabbing it into the ground can cause holy energy to erupt from below. Blessing of Mars This enhances all of the user's physical abilities. It also gives the wielder the natural battle instincts of a war god, allowing Yume to use the sword extremely proficiently even through he lacks formal training. Light Flashes The original ability of Joyeuse, it is able to create bright flashes of light. The flashes lack any real power and are only useful to temporarily blind and stun the enemy. Writer's Workshop: Silent Fiction Yume's subspecies Balance Breaker. Formed from his desire to live a simple, peaceful life. When activated, Yume gains the ability to erase legends, essentially turning anything he comes in contact with into nothing. Azazel states that if Yume eventually mastered this, he would be able to completely turn the existence of something into nothing, making it so it never existed in the first place. Gravity Defiance By turning Gravity into nothing, he is capable of flight. Regeneration By Turning wounds into nothing, Yume can heal instantly. Teleportation By turning the distance between himself and the target into nothing, Yume is able to essentially Teleport. Death Looping By killing someone and then turning that person's death to nothing, Yume is able yo trap someone in an infinite loop of constantly being killed, but never dying. Scythe of the End As the Reincarnation of Death, Yume is able to summon Death's primary weapon, the Scythe of the End. It manifests as a large onyx and crimson scythe extension on his arm. When he awakens as death, the extensions grow out of his back, like wings, allowing Yume to use them more liberally then before. True Killing The scythes are special in that anyone killed by them is dead for eternity, meaning their soul will never pass on and Resurrection is impossible unless Yume himself wills it. Even immortal beings can successfully be killed with the scythes. All Killing The Scythe also has the ability to "kill" anything that can be considered alive. This equates to anything that has the potential to cause a change in the world, be is physical, mental, or spiritual. Even concepts such as gravity and time are not exempt from this, however concepts will naturally restore themselves after some time. Quotes Trivia * Yume's appearances come from several different characters: ** Ren Fuji/Tenma Yatou(Dies Irae/Kajiri Kamui Kagura) ** Shidou Itsuka(Date A Live) ** Zack(Angels of Death) ** Kaneki Ken(Tokyo Ghoul) * When his last name is read first, Yume's full name can be translated as "Beautiful Dream". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Limitless Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Grim Reapers